theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium react to the Powerpuff Girls' Funeral
Transcript * Blossom: Greetings, everyone! My name is Blossom! * Bubbles: My name is Bubbles! * Buttercup: I'm Buttercup! * Professor Utonium: I'm Professor John Utonium, the father and creator of the Powerpuff Girls. * Blossom: Today, we are going to be reacting to our funeral episode. * Buttercup: And we got some healing powers with us in case something goes wrong. * Professor Utonium: Girls, can you start the video? * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: "Sure can do, Professor, we're on it." * Narrator: "The funeral chapel--" * Astro Boy flies and lands on the ground and enters the church building where The Powerpuff Girls' funeral ceremony's taking place. * Blossom: "Hello, Astro Boy. Where have you been. * Narrator: "Oh, hello, Astro Boy, you don't wanna be late for this (he sniffs depressingly.) special event." * Astro Boy opens the church door. * Bubbles: "Oh my word, what just happened to us?" * Buttercup: "I don't know, Bubbles." * The Mayor is standing right by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket with sugar, spice and everything nice inside of it with Astro Boy holding a tissue box and the Mayor grabs a tissue and Astro Boy puts the tissue box right back in his entire body. * Professor Utonium: "Oh my world, give him a nice clean tissue, Astro Boy." * Mayor: A Bit * Mayor: "D'awwwwwww..." * The Mayor runs off sobbing wildly. * Buttercup: "Mr. Mayor, come back here!" * Professor Utonium walks sadly and walks by the Powerpuff Girls' open pink casket. * Professor Utonium picks up the sugar, spice and everything nice outta the open pink casket and kisses them. * Bubbles: "We reverted into what we were before and-? Professor, why are you looking so depressed?" * Professor Utonium: And Whimpering A Bit * Professor Utonium: "WHYYYYYYYYY?!?" * Blossom: "Wow, that was the worstest shoutl I ever heard from our father and creator." * Cut to Astro Boy flying and carrying the Powerpuff Girls' now closed pink casket right over to the grave pit which would soon be the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Bubbles: "2 robotic shovels... hey there, Jenny." * Jenny's digging up the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave with two shovels. * The tombstone reads R.I.P. The Powerpuff Girls on it. * Dexter, Samurai Jack and Ms. Keane are looking depressed now that the Powerpuff Girls are gone for good. * Buttercup: "Everybody's depressed and sorrowful." * Jenny and Astro Boy put the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket right in the grave pit. * Robin and Bullet: Nervously In Depression * The policemen are just standing there in depression. * Lenny: And Whimpering A Bit "No." * Lenny: (Running right over to the closed pink casket) "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" * Professor Utonium: "Aw, come on already!" * The Amoeba Boys: And Wailing * Mayor: Wildly * The Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket's getting prepared to be buried in the grave pit. * Robin: Wildly * Bullet: And Squeaking * Buttercup: "Now that's just plain unacceptable!" * Big and Little Dog are just standing there in depression. * Bubbles: "Oh, Ms. Bellum, come on, enough weeping." * Ms. Bellum: and Crying * Blossom: "Samurai Jack?" * Professor Utonium is sobbing heavily while Samurai Jack suports him. * Jenny puts the shovel down. * Bubbles: "Awwww...Jenny's terribly upset." * Jenny's tearing up slightly * Buttercup: "Dexter?" * Blisstina and Dexter both take turns using a shovel. * Blisstina's looking down in depression that her 3 younger sisters are gone for good. * Professor Utonium: "Hey, quit weeping, Mac." * Mac is sobbing heavily and he's standing right next to Bloo who's looking quite annoyed with him. * Billy is also sobbing heavily while Mandy also looks quite annoyed with him. * Buttercup: "Quit weeping, Blisstina, come on." * Blisstina: A Bit * Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and he's sobbing heavily. * The Justice Friends are sobbing silently that the Powerpuff Girls have passed away in their death bed episode. * Bubbles: "Wow, look at them." * Agent Honeydew and Monkey are crying heavily. * Blossom: "Oh my word, they're all sobbing their eyes out." * Astro Boy is depressed now that his partners are gone for good. * Bubbles: "Looks like Dexter's now burying the closed pink casket." * Dexter is burying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket. * Lenny is still sobbing wildly while having his handcuffed hands out at the Powerpuff Girls' soon to be grave. * Cut to Mojo Jojo in the super villains' lair...... * Buttercup: "Holy crap! Mojo Jojo?" * Mojo Jojo: "Goodbye, Girls." * Professor Utonium: "what are you doing here?" * Mojo Jojo: Chuckle * Buttercup: "Huh, wh- wh--... what are you weeping about? I thought you had your victory." * Mojo Jojo: A Bit * The very next morning, the rainstorm just stopped and Professor Utonium walks right over and puts Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's personal properties right on the Powerpuff Girls' grave. * Bubbles: "Wow, Professor. You are taking some of our personal properties to the grave." * Narrator: "Farewell, girls, you will always remain in our hearts. Category:Reacts